


From Her to Eternity

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: tvd_originals, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatia comes to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Her to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zagzagael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/gifts).



> This was written for bleodswean for the TVD Originals Ficathon on LJ, prompt: Elijah/Tatia/Klaus - the first time and the last time.

Their first time was their first, their last, their only time.

If it had been up to Elijah, Niklaus would not have been there at all, but Tatia persuaded him with a look. Casting a sly look around the village square, she took each their hands and tugged them into the forest, out of sight of prying eyes ( _Father's eyes_ ).

She led them into the forest, winding through the paths, to the river, and then upstream. It was quiet, only the sounds of birdsong in the air, the pungent scents of the forest filling their senses. Niklaus, always the impatient one, could not be still, asking one question after another until Elijah told him brusquely to be silent, for Odin's sake. Tatia just laughed and slipped her long-fingered hands into the crook of their arms, pulling them closer. Elijah could feel the curve of her breast against his arm and his trousers felt tight. When he glanced over at Niklaus, the faint blush suffusing his cheeks told him his brother was not unaffected by her nearness, as well.

After a while, they reached the waterfall. Tatia broke away then, pulling her simple gown over her head as she ran. Elijah and Niklaus stood side by side, wide-eyed and unable to move as they watched the sunlight glint off her lithe, naked form. She plunged into the water with a shriek and then turned around, waving to them.

"Come!" she cried. "The water is lovely."

The brothers hesitated and then exchanged a glance. The water wasn't the only lovely thing about it…

"Niklaus..." Elijah said, reaching out to grab his brother's arm. "What if Father--"

"He's not _here_ ," Niklaus hissed and he yanked his arm away, shimmying out of his tunic as he started to move towards the shore. "Take a chance for once, 'Lijah." He stopped and turned back, a smug smile gracing his lips. "Or, better yet, don't. It'll make her decision that much easier if you're not there." He turned then and raced towards the water, dropping his clothes as he ran. 

Elijah pressed his lips together in annoyance and glanced back over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes as he peered into the trees. He knew his father had gone in the opposite direction that morning and was far from the waterfall, but still he worried. What if someone were to see them?

Finally, he jerked his attention away from the forest. Niklaus was already in the water, following Tatia as she swam towards the falling water. Elijah swore beneath his breath and then he hurried to join them, pushing aside the thoughts of their father and impropriety of the others' behavior (and soon his, apparently).

When he arrived on the shore, he paused to fold his clothes carefully, setting them down so that they would not get wet. The others were already at the plunge pool as Elijah jumped in and started swimming with strong strokes. When he reached the waterfall, he dove under, emerging in the cave behind the falls where Tatia and Niklaus had already crawled onto the ledge. Niklaus was looking away from her in obvious embarrassment, but she was sitting relaxed and smiling. Elijah returned her smile, but then averted his gaze as well as he heaved himself onto the ledge beside her.

They sat in silence for a moment. Elijah could see Niklaus fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and he resisted the urge to tell his brother to stop.

"I'm not going to choose," she said suddenly. Elijah started, his stomach plummeting as he turned to look at her. Her chin was lifted and her jaw was set, and he realized she would brook no argument.

Niklaus shot Elijah a hot look and then he turned back to Tatia.

"You _have_ to," he said, a note of petulance sliding into his voice. Elijah returned Niklaus's look with a glare of his own.

"Let her speak, Niklaus." 

"It's all right, Elijah," Tatia said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. She fixed Niklaus with a stern look that Elijah had often seen her use with her daughter Katja when she was being naughty. "I won't choose. I want you both. You will just have to accept it." She glanced at Elijah as if expecting him to be the rational one—and not without reason.

"Of course," he said quickly before Niklaus could reply and ruin everything. And now that she'd said it, Elijah could see the rightness of her words. _And this was how he was going to keep them both._ "I do." He darted a warning look at Niklaus, and then he turned back to Tatia. "We both do."

She glanced at Niklaus, her smile widening when he nodded after a moment's hesitation. With that, she slipped back into the water, holding out her hands to her boys. 

"Come to me."

His attention focused on Tatia, Elijah slipped into the water, barely cognizant of Niklaus following suit. He'd never been with a woman before and he worried now that he would not be able to please her, especially with his brother there to witness his shame. He reached out his hand, running it over the soft pliancy of her shoulder and then sliding his hand down her back, trailing his fingers over her skin, noting the way she shivered at his touch. Emboldened, he cupped her breast, marveling at how her nipple pebbled under his palm. 

He met his brother's eyes over Tatia's head and he caught his breath. Niklaus's gaze was almost feral, and the dim light that shone through the water reflected oddly off his eyes, making them seem to glow for a moment. Niklaus smiled at him, wide and rapacious—like a wolf, came a thought unbidden—and then he lowered his mouth to Tatia's neck with a growl, and she cried out.

Elijah stiffened, opening his mouth to scold his brother, but Tatia turned her head to him, pressing her lips to his. He froze and then let out a soft moan, returning the kiss with urgency. Then a hand wrapped around his cock, and he was lost.

*****

When they emerged from the cave, they swam back to the shore in companionable silence. For the first time since Tatia had caught the attention of both brothers, Elijah felt like they'd finally found a solution that could satisfy them all. Of course, they would have to keep it a secret. He could only imagine how people would react if they found out, especially their parents. No, that had to be prevented at all costs.

As they dressed, Elijah looked at the sky, noting the position of the late-afternoon sun.

"Tonight's the full moon," he said. "We have to get back before dark."

A chill went through him at his words, almost like a premonition, but he pushed away the strange feeling, hurrying to catch up with the others as they headed back to the path home.


End file.
